<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honor to Us All by Cordelia_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995989">Honor to Us All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_Lee/pseuds/Cordelia_Lee'>Cordelia_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Mulan (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Gender Issues, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Mulan (1998), Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_Lee/pseuds/Cordelia_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to prove society wrong, Byleth takes a spot in fighting a threat in the Holy Kingdom of Faerhus -- though, as a girl living under a patriarchal regime, she is technically unqualified to serve. She cleverly impersonates a man and goes off to train with fellow recruits. Accompanied by her wyvern, Claude, she uses her smarts to help ward off an invasion, falling in love with a dashing prince along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth &amp; Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the fortress city of Arianrhod, a knight walks around his post when suddenly, a black eagle swoops down and hits the knight on the head knocking his helmet off. The eagle swiftly lands on top of a flag pole in front of a full moon and lets out a large cry. A javelin of light appears from the sky and destroys one of walls of the Silver Maiden. The knight immediately rides his horse and as he rides, yelled out to his fellow knights, "We're under attack! Retreat!" </p>
<p>The knight rides to one of the towers of the fortress and was climbing up the stairs, when another javelin of light destroyed another wall of the fortress and causing the ground to shake. The knight quickly regained his footing and finally reached the top of the tower where the warning bells were. As the knight grabbed the rope, he sees an armored general staring at him from the distance. </p>
<p>The knight quickly pulled the rope causing the bells to ring throughout Faerghus. An armored general watches as each tower of the burning and crumbling Arianrhod repeated the sound of the bells. The knight asks to himself, "Is that the person who caused this madness?" The enemy general seemed to look straight at the knight's eyes and bursted to flames before disappearing. The knight muttered, "The Flame Emperor?" </p>
<p>In Castle Blaiddyd, the large doors to the throne room opened as Duke Fraldarius walks in, flanked on his left and right by his sons. He approached the king, bows, and looks up saying, "Your Majesty, I received a report regarding the fortress city of Arianrhod. Last night, some of the walls of the Silver Maiden were destroyed by so called Javelins of Light." Rufus, the King's brother and adviser, said dismissively, "Impossible! Arianrhod cannot be destroyed, especially in just a night. The fortress city could even rival Fort Merceus and Fodlan's Locket." King Lambert motions for his brother's silence. Duke Fraldarius continued, "One of the knights speculates that the attack was orchestrated by someone who can vanish into flames. The knights called them the Flame Emperor. With this, I propose that we set up defenses around the castle immediately." </p>
<p>King Lambert stood up and told him forcefully, "No, Rodrigue. We need to send troops to protect the people of Faerghus! Rufus," Rufus turned his attention to his brother, "Yes, your Majesty." The king told his brother, "Deliver messages to Garreg Mach, the Leicester Alliance, and the Adrestian Empire. Send letters to the different kingdom houses as well, we need as many reinforcemnents as possible." </p>
<p>Duke Fraldarius told the king, "Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him." The King shook his head and said, "I won't take any chances, Rodrigue. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>03/17/21<br/>Hey guys, so I'm currently editing the published chapters and some of my drafted ones. I already finished the prologue and currently editing the first chapter. I'll try to update weekly but maybe not since online class can be hectic, especially during exams. So thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments, critcs, and suggestions are welcomed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the training grounds of Garreg Mach Monastery, Byleth was practicing her sword skills using a sack of rice as a training dummy. She successfully managed to demolish 5 sacks of rice when Cyril, her family's Almyran Retriever, entered the training grounds, a white tome on his mouth. She stared at the brown dog blankly for a few moments, took a deep breath, and told the dog calmly, "Cyril, drop the tome." The dog just bit the book harder, as if daring the girl to fight him for it. Byleth let out a sigh and said, "Cyril, I need that tome for my lessons with Seteth." </p><p>As Byleth tried to pull the tome away from Cyril, the dog immediately growled and managed to soak some of the book's pages. Byleth glared at the dog and told him, "Guess we're doing this the hard way." She made a move to tackle Cyril, but the dog moved out of the way and ran away from the training grounds. The girl growled and gave chase to the dog who was still carrying her tome in his mouth. She chased him all around the monastery, trying to get back her book before her lessons with Seteth. </p><p>People around the monastery stared at the archbishop's scion who was angrily chasing a dog who was carrying a book in its mouth. Jeralt, who just finished visiting the graveyard, stared at his daughter chasing Cyril for a few minutes before heading inside the Knight's Hall. Byleth and Cyril's chase finally ended when they arrived in the Cathedral. As soon as the dog spotted the archbishop and Byleth's aunt, Lady Rhea, he immediately dropped the tome. </p><p>Lady Rhea petted the dog and told him, "Good job, Cyril! You managed to bring Byleth here." Then the archbishop turned to Byleth, "Byleth, what happened to you? You looked like you just went through a storm. And wait, why do you have a sword with you?" Byleth's eyes widened, having forgotten to leave the sword in the training grounds. She answered the first question, deliberately ignoring the second one, "Lady Rhea, it was Cyril's fault. He took the tome I was studying and made me chase him all over the monastery." </p><p>The archbishop sighed, "Dear child, are you sure? Cyril is well-behaved. He wouldn't do such a thing." Byleth glared at the Cyril, who was preening at Rhea's praise, and told her aunt, "Lady Rhea, it may not seem like it to you, but Cyril hates me from the moment we met. He probably thinks his purpose in life is to make my life harder." Rhea let out another sigh and told her niece, "Well then, I guess you and Cyril would be staying away from each other for awhile. Now, please make yourself presentable. Your lesson with Seteth would start in a few minutes." </p><p>Byleth looked up at the cathedral's sun dial and was shocked at how long it took for her to chase down Cyril all around the monastery. She curtsied in front of the archbishop and made a move to go out of the cathedral when her aunt, who was carrying Cyril, said, "Byleth, please don't forget your tome. We wouldn't want Seteth to lecture you again about it, would we?" Byleth blushed and picked up her tome. After giving one last curtsy to her aunt, she made her way to her room to fix her haggard state and mentally prepare herself for Seteth's lesson. </p><p>As Byleth arrived in her room, she was surprised to find her grandmother, Sothis, and her cousin, Flayn, sitting on top of her bed, braiding each other's hair. The teal haired girl asked, "What are you two doing here?" Sothis, who looks quite young for her age, answered, "Braiding, what else?" Flayn rolled her eyes and told her cousin, "We're actually here to help you fix yourself." Byleth asked, "Why?" Sothis raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you know? Tomorrow, during the Goddess Rite of Rebirth, you will be leading the ceremony. Now before you blame me for not stopping it, I told Rhea it was a horrible idea since you're not yet ready. She just ignored me, the nerve of that child." </p><p>Byleth, who was caught off guard, said, "What?! Nobody informed me about this until now?" The young woman seemed to be in the verge of a panic attack, and Flayn quickly calmed her cousin down, "Byleth, please calm down. Take a deep breath and slowly let it out. Inhale, exhale. Inhale exhale. That's it." Byleth followed her cousin's words and was able to avoid a full blown panic attack. She told her grandmother, "What went through Lady Rhea's mind that made her think that me leading one of the most important ceremonies of the Church of Seiros would be a great idea? Yes, she's training me as her heir but, I'm far from ready. I can't even lead choir practice in the cathedral without my voice cracking." </p><p>Sothis sighed and told her granddaughter as she brushed her hair, "Well, I'm sorry Byleth, but we can't do anything about it for now. You know how stubborn Rhea can be. The only thing we could do is prepare you for it. Flayn and I would be the ones who will help you prepare tomorrow. Seteth would also try his best to teach you today on what to do during the ceremony. And as much as Rhea is the source of the problem, she'll guide you through the ceremony as well. We're all here for you, Byleth." A few tears escaped Byleth's eyes as she smiled and hugged her grandmother as cousin. The archbishop's heir told them, "Thank you so much Flayn and Granny Sothis. I don't know what I would do without you two." </p><p>Flayn giggled and answered, "Probably still in the training grounds." Byleth shushed her cousin, "Flayn, please don't just say those things out loud. You know how against Lady Rhea is to women holding weapons." Sothis rolled her eyes and said, "My daughter is stupid. I don't know why she's so against Women should know how to defend themselves from different threats. Plus what men can do, women can do as well. Maybe we can even do it better than them. But we'll save that discussion for another time, first Byleth needs to take a bath. Wouldn't want her to reek of sweat during lessons, would we?" </p><p>Byleth took off her golden circlet and headed to her private bathroom. She peeled off her white dress and immediately got inside the bath that Granny Sothis and Flayn prepared for her. After a few minutes of soaking, Byleth quickly dried herself and with the help of her grandmother and cousin, changed to another white dress. After Flayn placed the golden circlet back in her forehead and styled her hair, Byleth made her way to the Audience Chamber where her uncle was waiting for her. </p><p>As soon as she arrived, Seteth bowed and greeted, "Good afternoon, Byleth." Byleth curtsied to her uncle and greeted back, "Good afternoon to you too, Uncle Seteth." The dark green-haired man said, "I take it that Mother and Flayn already told you about what's happening tomorrow?" Byleth nodded. Seteth continued, "Well then, today we will be reviewing about the Goddess. Let's start with an easy question, what is the name of the Goddess?" Byleth answered, "Sothis. Granny Sothis is named after her." </p><p>Seteth nodded as a sign that Byleth got it correct and asked, "Who are the Nabateans?" Byleth thought for a moment then answered, "The Goddess descended upon Fódlan several thousand years in the past and took on a human form to live among the people. Her blood was used to create a race of beings called the Nabateans, also known as the Children of the Goddess. Her descendants would help pave a future for Fódlan of great technological and societal advancement." </p><p>Seteth gave another nod and told Byleth, "Good, now enumerate the Ten Elites." The teal haired girl replied, "The Ten Elites were Blaiddyd, Riegan, Lamine, Goneril, Charon, Fraldarius, Gloucester, Dominic, Gautier, and Daphnel. The Ten Elites are revered as the heroes of ancient Fódlan, the original holders of the Crests, and the founders of many noble bloodlines. A number of locations across Fódlan are also named after them. They were championed by the Goddess, being gifted with Crests and the Heroes' Relics to save Fódlan from the darkness of evil gods from the north." </p><p>Seteth nodded in agreement then asked, "And who are the Four Saints? What are their roles?" Byleth quickly answered, "The Four Saints were Cethleann, Cichol, Indech, and Macuil. Saint Cethleann was a beautiful and kind soul who was beloved by all for her empathy and her ability to heal severe wounds. She is the daughter of Saint Cichol. She was also probably a healer. Saint Cichol was a compassionate yet stern figure whose faith was so true he was able to perform miracles. He is the father of Saint Cethleann. He also acted as an advisor to Saint Seiros. Saint Macuil's gift for strategy was unparalleled. He served as chief tactician of Saint Seiros and was a pioneering figure for and master of the magical arts. Saint Indech was known for his wisdom and dexterity. Though unskilled in the art of human interaction, he used his gifts to help those in need. He was also an indomitable warrior who slew countless foes on countless battlefields." </p><p>Their question and answer lesson went on like that until Seteth asked the last question, "Why do we celebrate the Rite of Rebirth?" Byleth went silent for a moment. She said in her thought, 'Wait, why are we celebrating the rite of rebirth again? Seteth never discussed about this so it's probably a question I have to think for myself. Think Byleth, think.' Byleth took a deep breath and answered, "The Goddess Rite of Rebirth is the greatest celebration in the Church of Seiros because it celebrates the beginning and foundation of the Church. It is predicted that she will be raised from the dead, and it goes to show that she can even conquer death." </p><p>Seteth was silent for a moment and said, "That was a great answer, Byleth. Especially in the short amount of time you took to think about it. This is where we will be ending our lessons. But before the day ends, you will be leading the choir practice so that hopefully by tomorrow your voice won't crack while singing the hymns for the ceremony. " Byleth's face flushed in embarassment and told her uncle, "Those only happened like five times, Uncle." Seteth smiled and said, "That is why you need to practice more. Now off to the cathedral with you." Byleth nodded and made her way to the cathedral to start the choir practice. </p><p>After a long day of lessons and practice, Byleth was finally lying down on her bed. She was currently staring at her ceiling for a few minutes, until a knock snapped her out of her daze. She asked, "Who is it?" A gruff voice answered, "Hey kid, it's me." Byleth immediately opened her door and was surprised to see her father standing outside. Jeralt asked, "May I come in?" The teal haired woman nodded and gestured her father inside her room. She quickly made tea and served it to her father. </p><p>Jeralt said, "I heard about what's happening tomorrow." Byleth nonchantly said, "Of course, Father, it is the Rite of Rebirth." Her father shook his head and said, "It's not just the Rite of Rebirth, kid. It's gonna be your first time leading the ceremony and knowing you, you freaked out about it." Byleth sipped her tea and sighed out, "It's just, I'm not ready for such a huge responsibility, yet." Jeralt put down his cup and told his daughter, "Kid, I know Lady Rhea could be overbearing, especially when you are trying to seek her approval, and don't deny that you are. But know that no matter what, I'm proud of you and your mother was already proud the moment she gave birth to you." </p><p>A few tears escaped Byleth's eyes, the girl immediately hugged her father, who was caught surprised but hugged her back tightly. Byleth said, "Thank you so much, Father. I'll try my best to bring honor to you and mother tomorrow." Jeralt whispered to her, "You already did, kid." As Byleth slept that night, her dreams were filled with what could have happened if her mother was still alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>03/17/2020<br/>Already finished editing the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it and comments, critics, and suggestions are welcomed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About an hour before sunrise, Byleth's rest was cut off by the sound of her grandmother's voice, "Byleth, it's time to wake up! It's the Rite of Rebirth and if we want you to look your best, we better start our preparations right now." But the future archbishop just cocooned herself under her blankets and mumbled on her pillow, "Five more minutes..." Flayn gently shook her cousin awake and told her, "Come on, Byleth. We need to start preparing you right now or else we'll be late for the ceremony." Byleth sluggishly got up and greeted her grandmother and cousin a sleepy, "Good morning!" </p>
<p>Sothis announced, "Okay, first order of business is a bath! Not only will Byleth be clean and fresh, but this will surely wake her up. Nothing like a splash of water can wake a person up." Flayn gently guided her groggy cousin to the bathroom, making sure that she knows where she is going and will not slip. As soon as the cousins were inside the bathroom, Sothis called out a female pocket size albino kitten and told her, "Lysithea, this is your chance to prove yourself. " She grinned like the cheshire cat and pocketed the small kitten, then made her way inside the bathroom. </p>
<p>Inside the tub, Byleth glared at her grandmother and cousin as she said, "A little warning before pushing me inside the tub would be nice." Sothis waved it off and said, "Please, by the time you are fully awake, it would probably be around noon. Now stop pouting, let's get you cleaned up. We're going to turn you from a sow's ear into a silk purse." Byleth complained, "It's freezing and I'm not a sow's ear." Flayn just gently told her cousin, "That's because it's quite early in the morning. You usually take a bath in the middle of the afternoon, and around that time the water is quiet warm. But at this time, the water is quite cold." </p>
<p>Sothis poured in some scented oils and soaps as she said, "Flayn and I will have you washed and dried until you glow with pride. A secret beauty routine and you'll be pretty as a bride. You'll bring honor to us all." As she was about scrub Byleth, Flayn noticed the ink on her cousin's arm. She asked, "Byleth, what's this?" Byleth took her arm back and shyly replied, "Uh... notes... in case I forget something." Sothis shook her head as she handed Lysithea the kitten to a surprised Flayn and said, "We're going to need more luck than I thought." </p>
<p>When Byleth was finished bathing, Flayn quickly dried her up and began fixing her hair. The cheery girl said as she brushed Byleth's hair, "Wait and see, when I'm through, women will turn green and envy you." Byleth rolled her eyes at her cousin's words but Flayn just ignored her and said, "With a lot of curls, you'll have a great hairdo." Flayn almost sang out, "You'll bring honor to us all." As Flayn opened the windows of her room, Byleth was surprised with everyone singing, "Leading this ceremony is a great honor in one way. The Goddess will be returning and this might be the day." </p>
<p>Inside Byleth's bedroom, Flayn carefully fitted her cousin in her ceremonial gown. Flayn told the older girl, "A lot might be expected from you but remember to stay calm and remember to do your best." Then Flayn tightened Byleth's corset as she said, " No matter what happens, you'll bring honor to us all." Flayn grabbed her make-up bag and while waiting, Byleth listened to the people singing, "We all must serve the Goddess, who blessed us this land. The knights by bearing arms and a girl by bearing sons." From her window, Byleth saw a group of orphans playing with small wooden swords. </p>
<p>After making sure she has everything needed, Flayn began Byleth's make up. The girl said as she powdered Byleth's face, "When we're through, you can't fail. Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale. How could anyone not look up to you? You'll bring honor to us all!" Flayn holds a mirror so Byleth can see her reflection. Not looking pleased, Byleth takes her single, short bang and brings it down in front of her forehead and smiles, feeling more like herself. Flayn then placed a golden headdress similar to Lady Rhea's on Byleth as she told her cousin, "There, you're ready." </p>
<p>Then Sothis entered the room as she said, "Not yet!" The grandmother placed different colored flowers on Byleth's hair as she explained each one, "Peace lilies for serenity. A common dahlia for balance. Calla lillies for beauty and remember to proudly show it." Then the grandma hid Lysithea the kitten, who doesn't look pleased, under Byleth's trail, "Now, add a kitten, just for luck, and even you can't blow it!" Byleth stepped outside and sang to herself, "Dear Goddess, hear my plea. Please don't let me make a fool of me and to not be an embarassment. Keep my family safe from all." </p>
<p>Flayn handed her cousin the ceremonial staff and the three made their way to the Goddess Tower, as Sothis and Flayn sang jokingly, "Scarier than the King of Liberation, Byleth's leading the Rite of Rebirth!" The people around the monastery attending the ceremony started to sing, "Goddess, bless us all. Help our future as it fast unfurls. Please look kindly on all your children. Each one ready to serve you..." Byleth, Flayn, and Sothis quickly made their way out of the crowd and ran towards the Goddess tower. As they passed the cathedral the nuns sang, "Please bring honor to us. Please bring honor to us. Please bring honor to us. Please bring honor to us. Please bring honor to us all!" </p>
<p>The three finally arrived at the Goddess Tower where Lady Rhea and Seteth stood, waiting for them. Lady Rhea, who looked a bit annoyed, asked, "Byleth, why are you late?" From behind Byleth, Sothis whispered to Flayn, "What are we, chopped liver?" Flayn quietly giggled and elbowed her grandmother to stay quiet. Byleth bowed and told her aunt, "My apologies, Lady Rhea. We got caught in the crowd on the way here and -." The archbishop gave her niece a cold look as she interrupted her, "None of you excuses. Byleth, you know how important this ceremony not only to our family, but to all of the followers of the Church of Seiros. I trust that you won't dishonor the church or the goddess, would you?" </p>
<p>Byleth bowed her head and softly replied, "I won't, Lady Rhea." Then Lady Rhea turned to the church members present with serene smile on her face as she addressed the small crowd, "Followers of the Church of Seiros, today is an important day to us all. For on this day, the Goddess Sothis would be returning to us. It has been a great honor to lead this ceremony, but today, that honor would go to my niece and heir, Byleth Eisner. So now, let us all sing our opening hymn to start this ceremony." </p>
<p>With all that said, Byleth and the rest of her family made their way inside the Goddess Tower where an altar was prepared for the ritual. The pair of knights who were tasked in guarding the family during the ceremony, closed the door, leaving the family to their privacy. Lady Rhea lead Byleth to the altar and instructed, "Now Byleth, remember to clear your mind as you start the hymns and prayers. The Goddess knows the difference from what is from the heart and what is not." Without giving anything else, the archbishop and positioned herself a few feet behind her niece. Grandma Sothis sighed, made her way to her granddaughter, and told the young woman, "It's okay, Byleth. Don't let Rhea's words stress you, we have all day for the ceremony. Plus surprisingly, it's just the five of us in here. Remember that Rhea did this for years and it didn't work for her. So really, there's no pressure. Just be your self." </p>
<p>Byleth gave her grandmother a grateful nod as the childlike old lady sat on her position in front of the altar. Seteth gave his niece a small nod and Flayn squeezed her cousin's hand as they positioned their selves behind Byleth, in front of the altar. On Lady Rhea's signal, Byleth started chanting, "Mors et vita duello conflixere mirando: dux vitae mortuus, regnat vivus." The rest of her family chanted back and all of them began signing the hymns. All was going well during the rite, when in the middle of the ceremony, Byleth fainted. All her family members panicked and tried to wake up the girl, but to no avail, she remained unconscious. </p>
<p>Meanwhile inside, Byleth's head...<br/>
'Where am I? How did I get here? Is this still the Goddess Tower?' , the young woman asked herself as she walked down a tall stony corridor. Her body felt lighter but her movements were slower, as if time slowed down. Overall, it was a weird experience for Byleth. At the end of the corridor, a woman sat on the throne. In a soft and serene voice the woman on the throne wondered out loud, "I wonder how you got in here..." Byleth's dark blue eyes widened as she slowly turned around to see to woman, who looked similar to her aunt, before a frown settled upon her delicate face as she peered down upon Byleth. </p>
<p>"It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed." The Lady Rhea-look alike added sternly. "Now come to me. I wish to have a look at you." She commanded with a wave of her hand. At first Byleth just stared up at the the woman. But Byleth shook herself from her thoughts, rose to her feet, and began to ascend the steps. The green-haired lady surveyed the young woman as she drew near. "Hmm...I have not seen the like of you before. Who are you, anyway," the woman asked as she cocked her head to the side. </p>
<p>Byleth was taken aback. How could this woman look so much like her aunt, yet have such a different aura and personality? Then Byleth focused on the woman's weapons and it was clear...she was not her aunt. "I'm a mortal" Byleth stated as she pointed to herself. "I see," the woman remarked, quite intrigued. "Then you must have a name of sorts," she added. Seeing Byleth's confused expression the woman added, "Go on," with a slight impatience on her tone as she waved her slender hand. "Byleth," the teal-haired girl replied calmly. </p>
<p>"Byleth," the woman repeated. Then with a small chuckle, she remarked, "I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names." Curious, the woman walked closer to Byleth. "You must possess a day of birth as well. Beneath which moon and on what day were you born to this world?", the woman asked.  "The 20th day of the Horsebow Moon," Byleth answered. The woman nearly tripped, but steadied herself, then remarked, "Well, wonders never cease! It seems we share our day of birth. How strange!" </p>
<p>The woman thought out loud, "Hmmm, it all feels so... familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap… It is almost... time to... begin…" With that, the woman fell asleep on her uncomfortable throne. Byleth immediaely felt the the floor beneath her disappear as she fell backwards, away from the sleeping woman. She fell deep into the pit of darkness, something that felt very familiar too...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>03/27/2021</p>
<p>Hey guys! Very sorry for the late update. I tried to edit this the best I can, but since it was exam week, I had to set my study as a priority. But since exams are done, I'll try to update weekly. Thank you to those who are reading this story. Again, comments, suggestion, and critics are welcome. Hope you enjoy this :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Byleth opened her eyes, the face of Professor Manuela, the monastery's doctor and a professor at Officer's Academy, smiled at her. The former songstress told the girl, "You gave us quite the scare there, dear." Byleth sat up and asked, "How so, Professor?" Manuela began using a spell to check up on Byleth as she explained, "Well in the middle of the ceremony, you passed out. According to Flayn, your heart stopped beating, but your pulse was still there. Your family was in panic and Captain Jeralt himself brought you here." Manuela finished the spell and told the archbishop's scion, "Seems like everything is normal." </p>
<p>Byleth asked, "Wait, Professor, what do you mean by my heart stopped beating? Shouldn't I be dead then?" The doctor chuckled, "Well, you're not dead yet, dear. But your heart did stop while you were unconscious, but according to my spell, you heart beat beat went back to normal as soon as you woke up. Does this happen to those who lead the Rite of Rebirth for the first time?" Byleth shook her head as she replied, "I don't think so." Manuela hummed and said, "Well, maybe it was out of nervousness that you fainted or lack of sleep. Please do try to get some more rest, okay?" Byleth nodded and said, "I'll try." </p>
<p>As Manuela finished a few more examination spells on Byleth, Flayn, Jeralt, Rhea, Seteth, and Sothis entered the infirmary. Flayn immediately ran beside Byleth's bed, hugged her, and exclaimed, "Byleth, you're awake!" Seteth scolded his daughter, "Flayn, please do try to be gentle with your cousin. Afterall, she just woke up." Flayn smiled apologetically and told her cousin, "Oops... Sorry, Byleth. I was just so worried about you." Sothis told her granddaughter, "We all were worried. I mean, you're heart stopped beating while you were unconscious. We thought you were joining the Goddess instead of the other way around. But thankfully, Flayn managed to find your pulse and your father brought you to the infirmary." </p>
<p>Jeralt asked Manuela, "She is alright, isn't she?" Manuela nodded and answered, "Yes, her vitals seems to be normal and her heart beat is back to normal. But I do recommend that she gets plenty of rest." Flayn said, "Grandma and I will make sure of it." Then Rhea said, "If Byleth is feeling well, maybe we can continue the ceremony?" Sothis glared at her daughter and said, "Rhea, are you out of your mind?! Byleth just got better and your telling her to continue the ceremony? She needs rest, not anymore pressure from you?" Manuela, sensing the tension in the family, quietly excused herself and went out of the infirmary. Jeralt agreed with Sothis and told the archbishop, "I agree with Sothis. Byleth is my daughter and her health is more important than any ceremony in this church." </p>
<p>Seteth told Rhea, "Rhea, as your advisor and as your brother, I will not allow you to force Byleth to the ceremony. Yes, the Rite of Rebirth is an important ceremony of the Church of Seiros, but Byleth is family. She will not lead the rite unless she feels well and is up to it. If you really want the ceremony to continue, then please lead it on your own. Byleth may be the next archbishop but she is still too young to carry the burden of leading the church and we are here to guide her, not pressure her. So please think about it, Rhea." Flayn spoke up, "How about we ask Byleth what she thinks?" Then all eyes where on the teal haired girl. Rhea asked her heir, "Byleth, will you continue the ceremony?" </p>
<p>Byleth bowed her head and softly told her aunt, "Lady Rhea, I'm sorry but I don't think I'm well enough to lead the ceremony today. Maybe next year?" Rhea glared at her niece and said, "Byleth Eisner, you have disgraced our family and the church! You may look like your mother, but you will NEVER bring her honor! You have disappointed her." Then the archbishop slapped her niece and gasps filled the infirmary. Realizing what she die, Rhea's eyes widened and she stepped back from Byleth. Jeralt immediately pulled out his sword and pointed it towards his sister-in-law. Seteth did the same, unsheating his dagger, ready to defend his niece from his sister. Sothis glared at her daughter and told Flayn, "Flayn, please bring your cousin back in her room. We will deal with this." Flayn nodded and guided the crying Byleth out of the infirmary. Once the two girls were out of the infirmary, Sothis asked her daughter, "Mind explaining what happened, Rhea?" </p>
<p>Out in the monastery grounds, Flayn started healing the slap mark that Lady Rhea left on Byleth's face. They reached the stables, where Byleth silently takes Dorte the horse to the water trough. Then the young teal haired woman began humming as she looked at her reflection in the water. She began singing, "Look at me, I will never pass for someone perfect..." The two girls slowly began taking off the flowers in Byleth's hair. "Even a perfect daughter." Byleth watches some of the knights roaming outside the Knight's Hall. </p>
<p>She continued singing, "Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?" Byleth then released Lysithea, who managed to remain hidden in Byleth's dress all this time, on the market streets.  "Now I see that if I were to truly to be myself," Byleth hops along the fishing pond pier. "I would break my family's heart. Who is that girl I see," The teal haired girl looks into the pond and sees her own reflection. "staring straight, back at me?" Byleth puts her hand on the White Immaculate Dragon and looks toward the student dorms. "Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" </p>
<p>Flayn ran to catch up with her cousin with Lysithea the kitten right behind her. "Somehow I cannot hide." Byleth entered her room. "Who I am," Flayn and Lysithea sadly watches Byleth inside her room seeing multiple reflections of herself in the small statues of the saints. "Though I've tried." Byleth bows to the saints. "When will my reflection show who I am inside?" Byleth finishes wiping off her make-up seeing her reflection in the mirror. "When will my reflection show who I am inside?" Byleth gets up and heads out of her room. </p>
<p>At the end of the song, Byleth sat on a bench outside the greenhouse, overlooking the pond. Jeralt approaches her, clearing his throat.  Byleth sees her approaching and fakes a smile. Jeralt sits down beside Byleth, looked at the cherry blossom tree and told his daughter, "Kid, you know what Rhea said isn't true, right? I am very proud of you no matter what you do. Whether it's your duties to the church or you breaking the rules and training with your sword." Byleth asked, "Wait, how did you know that?" Jeralt chuckled, "Thought you could hide anything from me, kid? I'm the Captain of the Knights of Seiros, I always know when my own kid is in the training grounds. Though you should have told me and I could have taught you." </p>
<p>Byleth smiled genuinely and said, "Well it's never too late to start, is it Father?" Jeralt nodded and told his daughter, "Kid, I would just like you to know that whatever Rhea said, ignore it. She always sprouts off nonsense when she's under pressure. Having to cancel the Rite of Rebirth was probably the reason. I know Sitri, kid. She was the love of my life and I know she is proud of you, from the moment you came to this world." The father and daughter shared a smile. Unfortunately, their little moment was cut off by the sound of drums, announcing the arrival of the King of Faerghus's adviser, Rufus. Byleth asked her father, "What is it?" </p>
<p>The father and daughter ran to the audience chamber trying to reach it before the King's advisor arrives. When they arrived, Seteth told his niece, "Byleth I think it's best that you stay in Jeralt's office." Byleth was about to ignore her uncle's order when Granny Sothis cleared her throat and motions to Rhea's office where Flayn was seen hiding. Byleth headed outside and climbed up the window of the archbishop's office where Flayn and her watched what's happening in the chamber through the small hole on the door. </p>
<p>Inside the Audience Chamber, the King's adviser announced, "Archbishop Rhea! I bring a proclamation from Fhirdiad, the Capital of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus! An unknown group have destroyed parts of Arianrhod!" Many people were surprised and were in denial. Seteth and Jeralt shared a look of shock, not believing that the the kingdom's fortress city could be easily destroyed. Rufus continued, "His Majesty, King Lambert Blaiddyd would like to request for the reinforcements from the Church of Seiros." The room was silent until Lady Rhea asked the advisor, "It would be an honor to assist Faerghus, my lord. Afterall, ever since then Kingdom's foundation, it has secured close ties with the Church. But may I ask, why ask for reinforcements? Surely if Arianhod was attacked, shouldn't the Kingdom be asking for help in restoring it?" </p>
<p>Rufus replied, "Your Grace, with all due respect, this is not just an attempt in destroying the fortress city, this is a declaration of war. His Majesty is preparing for an invasion." Seteth asked, "But Duke Rufus, isn't Faerghus already prepared? Out of the three houses here in the Officer's Academy, the Blue Lions are the ones who excel in combat." The Duke of Itha nodded and told the archbishop's advisor, "That may be true, but His Majesty thinks it would be best to prepare to be prepared for any scenario. It is also to be noted that since House Gautier got their hands full with Sreng, and His Majesty is busy with the negotiations in Duscur, the kingdom is not yet still in shape for an all out war. This is why we are asking for aid from the other three ruling powers of Fodlan." </p>
<p>The archbishop was silent for a minute before she told the advisor, "Very well. I'll send a quarter of the Knights of Seiros and leading them will be Captain Jeralt Eisner." Jeralt bowed at Rhea then at the Duke and told the duke, "As someone who had been born and raised in Faerghus, I am ready to serve the King." Byleth, who was still hiding in the office and heard the whole conversation, immediately stepped out and announced, "Lady Rhea, I want to be one of the knights sent to aid the kingdom." Jeralt's and Seteth's eyes widened at Byleth's entrance. Rufus raised an eyebrow and asked, "The Church allows women to be in the frontlines in battles?" </p>
<p>The archbishop grabbed Byleth, dragged the girl beside her and said, "I apologize. This is Byleth Eisner, the one who will succeed me in the future." Byleth, remembering her manners, curtsied clumsily and greeted, "It's an honor to meet you, Your Grace." Rufus bowed and added with slight sarcasm said, "A pleasure." Then the Duke turned to the archbishop and Jeralt, "I think it will do well to teach her to hold her tongue in a man's presence. Don' you think?" Lady Rhea bowed her head and said, "Again, my apologies. She just woke up from a concussion." </p>
<p>Byleth glared at her aunt, then at the King's advisor as she told him, "Your Grace, I mean no offense, but I have been training with some of the knights-" But the archbishop interrupted her, "Silence!" The older woman looked Byleth in the eye and told her, "Byleth, you have dishonored and embarassed me in front of an important guest." Grandma Sothis and Flayn silently guided Byleth outside. Rufus handed Jeralt the a letter, "Please report in front of the monastery, we will be immediately heading to Fhirdiad at dawn." Jeralt replied, "Understood." </p>
<p>In the evening, Jeralt started packing his things. He takes out his diary and started reading some of his entries. Whan he read the part of Byleth's birth, he let out a few tears. Unbeknownst to her father, Byleth was silently crying by herself in her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During dinner, Grandma Sothis, Rhea, Jeralt, Seteth, Flayn, and Byleth ate in silence inside the dining hall as lightning flashed through the sky. After the teal-haired girl poured tea for her family, she slams her teacup down on the table, stands up and told her aunt, "I should be going with them!" Seteth scolded his niece, "Byleth!" But the she continued, "Men are not the only ones allowed to fight for Faeghus or for Fodlan." Rhea sips her tea and told her niece, "It is the job of the archbishop to pray for those in battle, not join them." Byleth angrily said, "So you'll just let others fight for you?" Rhea, angered, stood up and replied, "I have HEARD enough from you." Byleth starts, "But if you-" But she was caught off by her aunt saying, "Everyone here knows their place, and it is time you learned yours." </p>
<p>Byleth, looking like she's about to cry, turned away from Rhea and runs outside into the rain storm and cries at the base of the White Immaculate Dragon in the rain. She looks down to see her reflection in the puddle caused by the rain and watches her aunt and father in the dining hall. Her father turns away from Lady Rhea and walks out of sight, leaving the archbishop to grab a lantern, and then exited the dining hall. After moments of thinking some things over, the archbishop's heir gets up and walks to the Cathedral. The teal-haired girl's image reflected off the saint statues as she lights incense and places it in the hanging encense holder.  She bows and prays to the goddess and the saints. Getting up, Byleth hurriedly sneaks inside the Holy Masoleum. </p>
<p>Lysithea, the albino kitten, sees her and immediately follows her. Arriving inside, Byleth immediately opens the tomb of Saint Seiros and grabs the Sword of the Creator. The girl wrapped the discarded outer layer of her dress to hide the sword and ran to her bedroom, packing her necessities. After making sure she has everything she needs, she headed to the Knight's Hall. She opens one of the armouries in the hall and grabbed an armour and some weapons. She unsheats the dagger that was secretly gifted to her by her father, and swiftly cut her hair short. She quickly puts on the armor and ties it in the front. Byleth takes unwraps the sword and places it in the scabbard to her left. </p>
<p>Afterwards, Byleth headed to the stables. Dorte, Byleth's horse, rears back in fright at the sight of his owner's new look. The teal haired girl goes forward and comforts the horse letting him know her identity. Byleth walks Dorte out of the stables, and little Lysithea watches from the ground as she passes by. The archbishop's heir takes one sorrowful glance back at the monastery and rides Dorte through the gate and off to Magdred Way. Meanwhile, inside the cathedral, the eyes of Saint Seiros turned green. </p>
<p>Inside her bedroom on the third floor, Grandma Sothis woke up and quickly went to Rhea's bedroom. The grandmother told the sleeping archbishop, "Byleth is gone." Rhea woke up and she said, "What? It can't be." The green haired woman looks at her mother in shock. Jeralt then entered the room and said, "Excuse me for the intrusion, your Grace, but it seems like some things were stolen from the Knight's Hall armoury and weaponry." All three hurries outside and called out, "Byleth!" Flayn told the three of them, "I came to check on Byleth, but she was not in her room." Rhea ordered her advisor, "Seteth, order all of the knights in Garreg Mach to search for my heir. Byleth is missing." Seteth nodded and called on the knights. The archbishop knelt down on the ground in exhaustion and worry for her niece, "Why did she go? She could be killed!" Jeralt replied to his sister-in-law, "Knowing Byleth, she'll be fine. That is until someone finds her identity." Flayn embraces her aunt comfortingly as Grandma Sothis prayed, "Goddess hear our prayer: Watch over Byleth." </p>
<p>In the cathedral, a wind blows out the incense at the base of the statue of Saint Seiros. The statue begins to glow as Saint Seiros comes to life. Seiros motions to the golden wyvern, "Claude, awaken!" Claude comes to life and falls to the ground flat on his back, all the while being obscured by smoke. The golden wyvern rised from the smoke, arms stretched out, and said, "I live! So tell me what mortal needs my protection Lady Seiros. You just say the word and I'm there." Seiros agitatedly told the wyvern, "Claude!" But the wyvern just babbled on, "Hey, let me say something. Anybody who is foolish enough to threaten the Church, vengeance will be MINE. Grrr." Seiros sternly told Claude to silence him, "These are the guardians." The saint motioned towards the stone creatures on pedestals near the ceiling, "They..." </p>
<p>Claude dejectedly replied, "Protect Fodlan." Seiros then pointed to an empty pedestal, "And you, oh demoted one." Claude sighed and answered, "I... ring the bells." Seiros ordered, "That's right, now, wake up the ancestors." Claude grinned sarcastically and began ringing the bell while saying, "One family reunion coming right up. Okay, people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing." Then one by one, the spirits of the saints came out of their statues. Cichol, Seiros' advisor, immediately said as soon as he appeared, "I knew it, I knew it. That Byleth was a troublemaker from the start." Then he glared at Macuil, Seiros' tactician. Macuil defended himself, "Don't look at me, Cethleann was the one who blessed her with gifts." Cethleann quickly defended Byleth, "She's just trying to help!" Indech, the wisest among them (according to him), said, "But if she's discovered, the Church of Seiros will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the church." </p>
<p>The four started to argue among themselves. Then Cethleann said, "Fine, let a guardian bring her back!" Macuil grabbed Claude and bringing him next to a guardian called the Wind Caller, and agreed, "Yes! Awaken the most cunning!" Seteth took Claude away from his brother and held him next to the stone tiger guardian while disagreeing, "No! The swiftest!" Indech grabbed Claude, held him next to the stone turtle guardian, and argued, "No, send the wisest!" Seiros said with authority, "Silence! We must send the most powerful of all." Then she motioned to the White Immaculate Dragon as it is seen through the window.  Claude climbs up the empty guardian post while laughing, "Ho, ho, heh, heh. Okay, okay, I get the drift, I'll go." All of the saints gave a quick look of surprise and laugh uncontrollably, but Claude continued, "You all don't think I can do it. Watch this here." Claude produces a small flame from his mouth. "Ah, ha, Jump back, I'm pretty hot huh. Don't make me have to singe nobody to prove no point." </p>
<p>Seiros grabbed Claude and pulled him away from the post while saying, "You had your chance to protect Fodlan." Cichol added, "Your mis-guidance led Fodlan to a war against Almyra." Claude just raised an eyebrow and asked, "And your point is?" Seiros answered, "The point is we will be sending a real guardian to retrieve Byleth." Claude argued, "What? But I'm a real guardian." Seiros grabbed Claude and pulled him away from the guardian post as Claude fights to hold on, "You are not worthy of this spot. Now, awaken the White Immaculate Dragon." Seiros then throws Claude out of the cathedral. Claude then flyed up as he looked back and said, "So you'll get back to me on the job thing." One of the saints threw Claude's bell and the bell caused Claude to crash on the ground. </p>
<p>The wyvern walked with a slouch and banged the bell on the ground, "Just one chance is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill ya." Claude then rings the bell and looks at the White Immaculate Dragon, "Yo rocky, wake up!  You gotta go fetch Byleth." The wyvern pauses as nothing happens. Claude walks over to the side of the statue, "C'mon girl, go get her, go on," He throws the bell away and whistles. "Come on." He then angrily said while climbing up the White Immaculate Dragon, "Grrr, Grrrr." Claude spoke in her ear and banging the ear with his claws, "Hello, helloooooo." He curtly added, "Hello." The wyvern bangs his claws extra hard against the ear causing it to break off]. "Uh oh." The White Immaculate Dragon crumbles to the ground, head intact minus the ear. Claude knocks on the dragon's head as he said, "Uh, Stoney, Stooooneeey. Oh man, they're gonna kill me!" </p>
<p>Seiros called out through the Goddess Tower, "White Immaculate Dragon, have you awaken?" Claude then held the head of the White Immaculate Dragon up so that Seiros can only see it's head and not Claude's body, "Uhhh, Yes, I just woke up.  And I am the White Immaculate Dragon, good morning." Claude waves before continuing, "I will go forth and fetch Byleth.  Did, did I mention that I was the White Immaculate Dragon?" Seiros told the 'guardian', "The fate of Faerghus and Fodlan rests in your claws." Claude replied, "Don't even worry about it, I will not lose face." Comically, Claude falls down the hill under the weight of the White Immaculate Dragon's head and lands on the dragon's pedestal with the head falling on top of him. Claude complained, "Ow, my elbow.  Aw, aw, I know I twisted something." He threw the head off him. "That's just great. Now what? I'm doomed! And all 'cause miss man decides to take her little drag show on the road." </p>
<p>Lysithea the kitten then appeared. The albino kitten meowed. Claude, somehow able to understand her replied, "Go get her? What's the matter with you? After this white immaculate Humpty Dumpty mess, I'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back in the temple.  Wait a minute, that's it! I'll make Byleth a war hero, then they'll be begging me to come back to work. That's the master plan. Oh, you've gone and done it now." When Claude was about to run off, Lysithea hopped alongside him, still meowing. The wyvern tried to push the kitten away, "Hey, what makes you think you're coming?" Lysithea meowed. Claude replied, "You're lucky? Ho, ho, heh. Do I look like a sucker to you?" The kitten hissed a reply. Claude said, "Whach' you mean loser? How 'bout I pop one of your antenna's off and throw it across the yard. Then who's a loser, me or you?" </p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the border seperating the empire and the kingdom, the Flame Emperor was leading an army at a charge through a forest. They stop and the Emperor motions to the right. A purple haired sniper, a blue-haired brigand, and a raven-haired dark mage dismounted and walk into the forest. They throw down two Kingdom scouts before the rest of the army. The dark mage commented, "Kingdom scouts." The Flame Emperor then walks towards the scouts. One of the scouts spat out, "Flame Emperor." The Emperor just crouched down in front of them as they mocking said, "Nice work, gentlemen. You found the my army." They then motioned towards their soldiers as the said soldiers laughed. The second scout said fearlessly, "The King will stop you." </p>
<p>The Flame Emperor grabbed the second scout by the shirt collar and lifts him up to their face, "Stop me? He invited me. By strengthening connections with the Church, he became my enemy. Well I'm here to play his game." They threw the second scout to the ground and point their sword at first scout as he gets up and runs, calling out to the scouts, "Go! Tell your king to send his strongest armies." Then they quietly added, "I'm ready." The two scouts ran off to the castle. The Flame Emperor then thought out loud, "How many men does it take to deliver a message?" The purple haired sniper draw back their bow as they said nervously, "One."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>4/10/2021<br/>Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I have been busy with school since this week and next week would be the deadlines of my projects and presentations, so I'm not sure if I'll update next week, but I'll try. If I can't update, I'll try to double update the next time I update. Thank you for reading and see you the next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>